Juntos a fin de cuentas
by ByTalo.ES
Summary: Juego 'Cambio de estilos': Cómo una amistad entre profesor y alumno pasa a volverse un amor ante el cual es imposible oponer resistencia. 10 Escenas más Bonus Track. Will/Finn. Rated M.


_Reglas del 'Cambio de Estilo': Eliges una pareja. Decide un número de canciones. Pones el reproductor en shuffle. Tienes sólo lo que dure la canción para escribir cada escena. Las escenas deben tenter todas algún tipo de conexión. Diviértete y deja volar tu creatividad._

**_'Juntos a fin de cuentas' _(Will/Finn - Glee)**

* * *

_**(City is Ours – Big Time Rush)**_

"¿Señor Schue?"

"Adelante, Finn. Toma asiento, por favor… ¿Qué sucede?"

"Verá… Pues… No sé como decir esto…"

"¿Tiene que ver con Glee?"

"No."

"¿Español?"

"No, señor."

"¿Problemas personales?"

"Tampoco."

"¿Cosas de adolescente?"

"Algo así… La verdad… Quisiera salir con usted esta noche… Ir a algún sitio, tomar algo… Como amigos, claro."

"Ya veo…"

"¿Qué me dice, señor Schue?"

"Bueno… La verdad no acostumbro salir mucho… Pero luego de todo lo que ha pasado, creo que me vendría bien distraerme de todo esto."

"Bien. Nos vemos a las ocho."

* * *

_**(Big Time Rush – Big Time Rush)**_

"Wow, señor Schue! Luce fantástico."

"Gracias, Finn. Tú también te ves bien… Y bueno, ¿cuál es el objetivo de traerme a un bar?"

"Pues… La verdad no hay ningún motivo; tan sólo quería salir con algún amigo, y como sabrá no me quedan muchos."

"Entiendo… Pero podrías haber…"

"Kurt y cualquier chica habría pensado que era algo así como una cita. Tan sólo quiero pasar una noche en grande, Señor Schue."

"Comprendo, Finn. No hay problema… La pasaremos en grande, ya lo verás."

"Bien… ¿Entramos?"

"Claro."

* * *

_**(Alejandro – Lady GaGa)**_

"Señor Schue… Creo que estoy ebrio…"

"Así parece, Finn… Creo que no debí haberme dejado convencer de comprar cerveza."

"Descuide… P-Puedo tolerarlo, tan sólo me siento un poco extraño de todo esto."

"A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a usted y yo, Señor Schue. No se haga el desentendido."

"De veras no entiendo, Finn."

"Ya sabe… Lo de salir juntos… La charla amena… Las cervezas… El que estemos ahora en su cuarto borrachos, ambos tratando de que no hacer obvias nuestras intenciones… Ni nuestras erecciones… Hilarante."

"Realmente estás ebrio, Finn."

"No lo suficiente como para hacer esto…"

"Finn… No debemos… Soy tu maestro."

"Will… En este momento no eres mi maestro. Nadie va a saberlo. Lo necesitamos, ambos. Sólo déjate llevar por el momento."

"De todos modos también estoy ebrio…"

* * *

_**(Muñeca de Trapo – La Oreja De Van Gogh)**_

"Señor Schue…"

"Finn, por última vez; no hay nada que hablar. Lo que pasó ayer fue producto del alcohol y nada más que eso."

"O sea que tú también."

"¿También qué, Finn?"

"También me utilizaste, Will. Como todos los demás. Eres igual al resto."

"Finn, en la escuela soy tu maestro y tienes que tratarme como tal."

"¿Por qué tendría que respetarte si ni siquiera te respetas a ti mismo?"

"¿Pero de qué ray-?"

"¡Mírate! Te gusto y te escondes con la excusa del alcohol. Will, ¿por qué? Si ambos nos queremos, ¿por qué negarlo? Sabes que lo que siento es real. No es otro flechazo de adolescente."

"Finn… No es el momento… Tengo mucho en que pensar…"

* * *

_**(Inevitable - Shakira)**_

"¿Aló?"

"Finn, soy yo."

"Lo sé, Will."

"Escucha… Yo lo-."

"No; yo soy el que lo siente… Fui egoísta contigo; sólo pensaba en mí. Pero es que de verdad estoy enamorado de ti. No es como cualquier otra relación, Will; esta es única."

"Sé a lo que te refieres, y también lo siento así. Pero tienes que entender que lo nuestro, por ahora, no puede ser. Soy tu maestro y tu guía en Glee, y no podemos dejar que nadie sepa que tenemos algo. Sé que lo entiendes, Finn…"

"Sí, lo entiendo… Pero, al menos para nosotros, sólo para nosotros, ¿somos algo ahora?"

"No soy yo el que tiene que responderte eso, Finn; eres tú mismo."

"Tienes razón… Gracias."

* * *

_**(Like a Virgin – Glee Cast)**_

"Finn… ¿Estás seguro de todo esto?"

"Ya te dije que sí, Will. Por favor, no me hagas esperar más. Te necesito."

"Finn… Esto es un gran paso. Todo va a cambiar luego de esto; no habrá vuelta atrás."

"No necesito una vuelta atrás, Will. Escucha, sé que aún estás inseguro si todo esto funcionará, pero tienes que creerme que haré lo que pueda porque así sea."

"Te creo, Finn… Y te amo, muchísimo… Y si realmente estás seguro, entonces lo haré… Por ti."

"Gracias, Will… También te amo. Más que a nada en este mundo… Y ahora… Hazme tuyo."

* * *

_**(Hijo De La Luna – Mecano)**_

"Finn, lo siento… No puedo seguir con esto. Te amo, te amo más que a nada, pero no quiero seguir con esto. No es sano para nosotros."

"¿Porque somos profesor y alumno? ¿Por la diferencia de edad? Creí que ya habíamos superado eso, Will."

"No es por eso, Finn. Ni siquiera cerca."

"¿Entonces?"

"¿Es que no te das cuenta? ¡Terri está embarazada, al igual que Quinn! Ambos vamos a ser padres! ¿Cómo podrás lidiar tener una relación conmigo y al mismo tiempo cuidar a esa criatura?"

"N-No lo sé… ¡Pero algo se nos ocurrirá, Will! Sólo hay que ver cómo… Tan sólo-."

"No, Finn. Lo mejor es que dejemos esto así. Además, ya se me hace muy difícil el verte en la escuela y reprimir los deseos de besarte. Será lo mejor para ambos preocuparnos de nuestras mujeres y los bebés que esperan… Por favor, Finn, no llores; sabes tan bien como yo que es lo mejor para ambos."

"Lo sé… Pero no sé si podré olvidarte."

"Tampoco sé si yo podré."

* * *

_**(Ela Não Vai Mais Chorar – Vítor & Leo)**_

"Finn… No sabes cuánta falta me haces… Fui un tonto al creer que podría aguantar esto solo…"

"¿Señor Schue?"

"¡Finn! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me dijeron que ahora estaba viviendo aquí… ¿Está llorando?"

"Pues… La verdad sí, Finn… Todo ha sido muy complicado desde que nos separamos…"

"Lo sé, pero para eso volví. No llores más, Will; nunca más me separaré de ti."

* * *

_**(Tacky & Tsubasa - One Day, One Dream)**_

"No puedo creer que al fin tenga dieciocho, Will."

"Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, Finn… Ya eres todo un hombre. Un hombre apuesto, gentil, cortés…"

"Ya basta, Will. Me avergüenzas."

"Lo sé, amor, pero me encanta hacerlo."

"Y… Ahora que soy un adulto, ¿qué planeas hacer conmigo?"

"Planeo darle a mi muchacho la cena más romántica de su vida, junto con una noche mágica… Y además quisiera que usaras esto desde ahora, Finn."

"Will… Esto es… ¿Es enserio?"

"Así es, Finn; no quiero casarme, ni siquiera estoy divorciado. Pero quiero ser tuyo, y que tú seas mío. ¿Aceptas eso, Finn?"

"Para siempre tú y yo, Will."

* * *

_**(Ven Me Amar – João Bosco & Vinícius)**_

"Will… Voy a extrañarte muchísimo."

"Lo sé, Finn; yo también. Pero tienes que seguir tus estudios y yo debo seguir trabajando. Sé que será duro al principio, pero estoy seguro de que podrás con todo esto."

"No quiero irme, Will, enserio; quiero quedarme contigo."

"Finn, escucha; nos amamos, hemos tenido dos años maravillosos, y hemos superado todos los problemas. Ahora estamos libres; puedes regresar si no te sientes cómodo, pero haz el intento siquiera; recuerda que estás siguiendo tus sueños."

"Lo sé… Pero no sé si pueda."

"Prometo estar allí siempre que haga falta. Y prometo estar siempre aquí también cada vez que necesites mi cariño."

"Te amo, Will."

"También te amo, Finn."

* * *

_**(Bonus Track: Gente – El Sueño De Morfeo)**_

"¿Estás nervioso?"

"Un poco, amor… Nunca es fácil empezar de nuevo."

"Claro que no, pero se hace más fácil cuando estás con alguien que quieres, ¿no lo crees?"

"Por supuesto, Will."

"Quién hubiera pensado que al final sí llegaríamos a Nueva York… Aún si no hemos llegado a Broadway, ya es un gran paso."

"Además, la gente no es pre juiciosa como en Lima; podremos ser quienes somos sin mayor problema."

"No creas que será todo tan fácil, Finn; la homofobia está en todos lados. Tampoco será fácil llegar a Broadway; hay mucha gente de todo el mundo luchando por lo mismo que tú."

"Lo sé, Will; será difícil… Pero siempre tendré algo que vale más que cualquier musical en Broadway."

"¿Qué cosa?"

"A ti."

* * *

_Bien, esto salió después de pasarme dos días leyendo Will/Finn... La verdad salió de la nada; quiero hacer un fic de ellos pero tomado desde una forma totalmente diferente a ésta, pero bueno, se darán cuenta de ello una vez lo haga. También lo hice porque noté que... Bueno, no existe Will/Finn en el fandom español, y eso, si bien no me complica ya que sé inglés, sé que les complica a los que tienen un poco más de dificultad... Además que, vamos gente; ¿no es obvia la atracción entre ellos? Amor, señores, nada más que amor._

_Bueno, pronto se me vendrán más parejas a la mente... Y además aún les debo subir el segundo drabble de 'Una semana...'; estoy seguro que les gustará._

_Talo huye... Pero deja una notita: **"Ni Glee ni ninguna de las canciones utilizadas en la confección de esta historia me pertenecen."**  
_


End file.
